


The Fires of a Protest

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animagus, Fiendfyre, Gay Protest, Gen, Genius Logic | Logan Sanders, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, Hufflepuff Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, Slytherin Deceit | Janus Sanders, They're all 15 but Patton who is 16, Violence, barely edited, mentioned death, the government sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “So… many… stairs… Why do you have a fireplace in the Owlery???”Janus flung his hands up in the air. “You’re a witch,” he told Logan.“Wizard, actually.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil & Janus & Patton & Logan
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	The Fires of a Protest

“A gay bar was raided by Aurors yesterday.”

Janus flipped the page of his philosophy book to quell some of the fire that erupted within him at the sentence. He glanced over at his foster brother, Virgil, and turned back to his book, not really seeing the words on the pages.

“How strange,” Janus said sarcastically. “It’s almost like they don’t do that every other week.”

“The bar’s been found responsible for a teenage boy’s death,” Virgil continued. His voice was curt, to the point that Janus could hear the avalanche of tears he was trying to hold back. “I think his name was Mason.”

“And the bar before that was doing tax fraud and the one before that laundering. What’s your point?”

“Mason Taylor.”

Janus fully froze. He turned from his chair to look over at Virgil and licked his lips.

His friend did not look good. Virgil was slightly lighter than normal, more of a waxy color than his normal copper brown. His eyes were lined red and his fingers constantly curved in and out in desperate attempts to expend energy and calm down without breaking his several years-long streak of not self-harming oneself.

“Please tell me-”

“He’s Taylor’s son.”

“As in Sophie Taylor? As in the Head Auror? As in the Pureblood supremacist, homophobic, transphobic bitch who the Minister repeatedly lends an ear to?” Janus closed his eyes. “Tell me you’re lying. _Her_ son was at a _gay_ bar?”

“Yeah.”

“And that bar was raided?”

“Yeah?”

“How the _fuck_ did he die?!”

Instead of responding, Virgil chucked a Daily Prophet at him. Janus had barely opened his eyes to figure out why his friend was being silent when the paper smacked him fully in the face. He glanced down at it and blinked at the title.

_Gays Kill Head Auror Taylor’s Son in Straightphobic Rage_

Janus blinked.

He blinked again.

A dry laugh escaped from his throat. Once he started, Janus couldn’t stop. The book slid out of his hands as he bent over and roared in painful heaving gasps. The newspaper squashed beneath his fingers and it was all he could do not to tear it into his pieces.

“She’s using her son’s death to push her agenda.” Janus licked his lips. “That’s brilliant. That’s disgusting and repulsive, and… merlin, that’s so smart.”

“Smart?” Virgil’s voice quivered on the word. “They’re making it seem like-”

“And it’s brilliant!” Janus's teeth gnashed together and he licked his lips. “They illegalized gay marriage a couple of years ago! Now they’re going to try and allow even more discrimination! They just need the push for it, and damn, that is a good push!”

Janus got to his feet and flung the Daily Prophet to the floor. “Fuck that. How are we retaliating?”

Virgil stared at him. “Retaliating?”

“Well, if the community wants to be completely silent under attack, then, by all means, we can take the “walk all over me government” path, I just thought we might actually want to attempt to shut this idiocy down.”

“I-I don’t know. That just came in the mail and I…” Virgil swallowed. “I didn’t really have the state of mind to- to think the way you’re thinking.”

Janus’s face softened slightly, though if you asked him he would deny it all the way to his deathbed. Quietly, he strode up to his friend, wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulder, and led them out of the Drake living room and towards the Owlery.

“Logan will know,” Janus said, slightly gentler than he had been talking before. “There must be protests going on-”

There was a flash from the fireplace in front of them and Logan fell out of it, clutching the very Daily Prophet Virgil had just shown Janus. His was highlighted and the margins were filled with neat crisp handwriting, with so many notes that you could barely see where the article started and his writing began.

Before anyone could speak, Logan straightened out his tie, glanced them up and down, and a tiny proud smile appeared on his face.

“There was only a 64.2% chance of you being here,” Logan said, pleased. “I was worried you’d have started in another room.”

Janus glared at him. It was one thing for Logan to break someone in the pieces of their background while being around them. When Logan explained it, it usually made sense- it was still completely bonkers, but you could see how he came to a certain understanding based on prior knowledge and evidence only he would see.

It was something else for the genius to know _where someone was walking_ in _July_ when he hadn’t been around them for the last _week._ That was otherworldly. If Janus wasn’t a wizard, he’d call it magic.

“How’d you figure that out?” Janus drawled. “Was I wearing a specific sweater last time-”

“No, it was just inferences based on basic habits you and Virgil-” Logan cut himself off. “Are you alright, Virgil? Part of my inference was your anxiety spike after viewing the article and you don’t look very good.” Logan paused. “I mean, you look amazing, as always, but you’re shaking and… and now you want me to shut up… oh no, don’t feel bad, it’s perfectly alright.”

Janus closed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“To talk to you, obviously,” Logan responded. “Why else would I come to the House of Drake?”

Virgil snorted softly, though the laughter was short-lived. “What do you know about the article?”

Logan glanced down at the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand, then back up at the two of them. “Shouldn’t we wait for Patton to get here?”

“Patton’s not coming-”

Not a second after Janus had spoken, his boyfriend came running down the Owlery stairs directly in front of them, clutching his own version of the Daily Prophet. His bracelet jangled together as he went running down and came to a stop right in front of the three of them, breathing heavily.

“So… many… stairs… Why do you have a fireplace in the Owlery???”

Janus flung his hands up in the air. “You’re a witch,” he told Logan.

“Wizard, actually.”

“How, in the name of Merlin’s left saggy ball sack did you know my boyfriend would be coming here? And don’t say-”

“His habits.”

Janus let out a growl. “Can you also tell me what color socks I’m wearing?”

“Green.”

“Boxers.”

“Green and gray stripes.”

Janus had to check, and he was not at all appreciative when he learned Logan had been correct.

They headed back over to the living room. On their way over, Logan fell into step beside Virgil and Janus watched him casually take Virgil’s hand. One of Logan’s fingers drew circles on the back of Virgil’s hand and Virgil leaned into him.

Janus glanced over at Patton. Half of him wanted to reach out and grab the Hufflepuff, but before he could work up the nerve, they had made it back to the couch. He collapsed into the middle of it, Patton quickly taking the spot next to him. Virgil and Logan each grabbed random chairs so that all four of them were facing the coffee table.

Janus’s mom, Eve Drake poked her head into the room.

“Logan, Patton darling, I wasn’t expected to see you here! Is everything going well with you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Logan said, somewhat stiffly. “We’re just here about the Daily Prophet.”

“Hmm. Horrible business, that thing. I’ve heard that the government pays them to run certain stories.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well, you boys have fun now. If you need snacks or anything, our new foster kid Marie Jackson seems to use cooking as a coping mechanism. We’ve had quite a number of treats in our house as of late.”

Eve poked back out and Janus raised his eyebrows in Logan’s direction.

“What do you know about the Mason Taylor thing, Hooves?”

Logan didn’t even bother to look at him, which only made Janus want to use the nickname more. 

“Sophie Taylor’s son was gay,” Logan responded. “You only have to read a couple of newspapers on him to figure that out- going on vacation with his closest male friend, refuses to say whether or not he supports his mother’s politics- and he was at the gay bar with his at least five-year-long boyfriend, possibly longer, though I couldn’t find an article about the boyfriend going back longer than that.”

Janus sat back. “So no straightphobia murdering?” he drawled. “Shocking.”

“The concept is completely ridiculous,” Logan agreed. “Besides, he was killed by six stunning jinxes from the Aurors ransacking the bar.”

Virgil blinked. “How do you know that?”

“They described how they treated him in St. Mungos,” Logan responded. “It was obvious.”

“They said the gay people did it,” Patton said. “How do you know-”

“Because six Aurors have been fired.”

Janus choked. “Is that in the article?” He snatched the closest copy to him- the one in Patton’s hand- and skimmed it. He rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You were able to use your nerdiness-”

“I asked my mom,” Logan interrupted. “She told me. They’ve been attempting to keep the story hidden because they want the murderous gay people narrative.”

That had all three of them glancing at him. Logan’s parents didn’t come up often and the only thing Janus really knew about them was that they were literally never home. 

It didn’t escape Janus’s notice that Logan wasn’t quite meeting any of their eyes- but if Logan wasn’t going to talk about it then Janus certainly wouldn’t be the one to push him. 

“So what’s the community’s response?” Janus asked.

Logan met his eyes. It couldn’t have been more than a second, but the pure gratefulness that passed between the two of them was strong enough that Janus had to look away.

“There’s a protest at the Ministry’s doorstep at 12:00 pm to 1:00 am because that’s when the pub would’ve been open.” Logan licked his lips. “If we do choose to go, we’ll need to take precautions. This protest will start peacefully, but I give it a 79% chance of spinning out of control due to several different factors, including high emotions, the resistance we’ll see from Aurors, and the fact that Mason Taylor wasn’t the only one that died last night.”

Janus’s breath stopped in his chest.

“Two lesbians, Alice Weaver and Margret Law were killed, Weaver from two bat bogey jinxes hitting her in the chest at the same time, and Law from what appears to have been falling from great heights onto a broken glass. You won’t find either of them in the newspaper.” Logan licked his lips. “They’ll definitely be mentioned at the protest.”

“The Aurors killed three people?” Patton breathed.

“That I know of. I admit, my information here is a bit faulty.”

None of them seemed to know what to say. Janus certainly didn’t. Apart of him wanted to go to the protests and just stick it to the government- the reckless ambitious side of Slytherin- and the other half told him not to be ridiculous. A 79% chance wasn’t a good one. 

That was the cunning side. The one that told him to fight behind the scenes rather than charging in headfirst.

That side was oddly quiet.

“I want to go.”

Both he and Patton said it at the same time. They glanced at each other and Patton reached his hand out, giving Janus the time to intertwine their fingers together.

Logan didn’t look surprised. He turned to Virgil and tilted his head to the side.

To some, the sight that took place next might’ve looked odd, but Janus had long gotten used to the one-sided conversation his friends had. He himself often had the same talks with Logan, where only one person was talking.

“If you want to go and be a part of it, you shouldn’t let my estimations of violence scare you away. It’s only an estimation.”

Virgil glared at him.

“I admit, it's a good estimation, but that doesn’t make it any more than that. It’s a hypothesis. An educated guess.”

A blink.

“We’ll take precautions to ensure that we can get out if any violence starts. When I say violence, I mean things like destroying property, not-” A moment of silence. “Well, I suppose that’s true, I am talking about the protesters in that case, not the Aurors, though I can say the Aurors won’t be _looking_ to kill… what if… what if you came as a raccoon?”

Another blink.

“I could carry you on my shoulders. It gets too crazy, you can hide somewhere on the street, run to get Janus’s parents, tuck into my robes, whatever. Point is, they won’t target you.”

Virgil’s lips pursed.

“I appreciate your concern but I’ll be going no matter what. We just want to make sure you’re comfortable with it.”

Virgil licked his lips. “Y-yeah. I’ll go as a raccoon.”

Logan nodded. “Perfect.

When Logan said the streets were crowded, he meant that they were _crowded._ He couldn’t take a step without bumping into someone else and if he somehow did manage to move in the hot angry crowd, he would never be able to get back to where he had been before.

Signs and flags flew above them. To his left was a group of people who had painted their faces to the colors of the different flags- gay, lesbian, bi, pan, trans, nonbinary, aro, ace, you name it, it was there. All kinds of people had gathered in the streets of all shapes and sizes, some with partners, some without. There was so much color, so much pride, that Logan wasn’t even given a second look for having a raccoon settled neatly around his neck.

Janus, Patton, and Logan had locked hands as they marched, mostly because one wrong move could have them losing each other in the crowd.

A chant started near the front, but it spread across the rest of the people like wildfire. Patton joined in, screaming his heart out while Janus just clung to him, seeming both like a mother and a child all at once.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!

Come out of your closet, come out of your car!

Come out of your tears, come out of your fears!

Come out, come out wherever you are!

Out of the kitchens and into the streets!

Out of the offices, and into the streets!

Out of the closets, and into the streets!

All unite! Fight for our rights!

From closets and masks - our courage will free us!

From bigots and haters - our courage will free us!

From bashers and baiters - our courage will free us!

To justice and pride - our courage will free us!”

When they finished the chant, it just started up again, louder and more raw than before. Screaming with all the anguish pain and fear the LGBTQ+ wizarding community had felt for all these years.

Logan licked his lips. A hand came up to stroke the top of Virgil’s head- a steady reminder as to what he was here for, why he had braved that 79% chance of violence, and why he wasn’t planning on leaving, despite the fact that (based on evidence of the rally) the percentage had climbed up.

A new chant had started, one twice as raw and much more commanding than the first. Janus’s hand twitched in Logan’s- if he wasn’t so goddamn proud, he'd probably be belting his heart out with the rest of the crowd and Patton. As it was, his step merely picked up (forcing Logan to move speedily as well) and he tilted his head up to the air.

“Alice Weaver!” A shout came from a group in the front.

“NEVER AGAIN!”

“Margret Law!”

“NEVER AGAIN!”

“Mason Taylor!”

NEVER AGAIN!”

Then came a list of names Logan recognized solely because he had researched this topic. None of them had been mentioned in any articles; they certainly hadn’t created the same splash Mason Taylor’s death had caused.

But then, their mom hadn’t used their death to push down people of the same identity.

Each step they took towards the Ministry building felt painful yet Logan knew at the same time that he would sooner break his wand than stop. He knew that the closer they inched, the closer they moved towards Auror enforcements, and the closer they moved towards being shut down.

But the people around him didn’t stop walking.

Janus didn’t stop walking.

Patton didn’t stop walking.

So with Virgil around his neck as a constant comforter, Logan didn’t stop walking.

“This is insane,” Janus yelled, just loudly enough to be heard by the two around him. “There are so many people here!”

“There are more at the protest I went to with Virgil,” Logan responded. “There were around 800,000 at that protest- I’d say about a million here. And not only from the UK. That group is from Russia and those people are from India.”

Janus stared at him and Logan quietly smiled to himself. He had to admit, there was something satisfying about seeing his Slytherin friend so offended by his skills (especially since he knew for a fact that Janus secretly enjoyed them). 

“By Merlin left nostril, how on earth do you know that?!” Janus practically growled at him.

“The number or where they’re from?”

Janus dropped his hand to stick him the middle finger. 

Logan smiled wryly. “I estimated judging by the number of decibels.” He paused. “Decibels are a relative unit of measurement, about one-tenth of a bel. They’re used to show the intensity of a sound or the power level of an electrical signal by comparing it with a given level on a logarithmic scale.”

“Thanks, Dictionary,” Janus responded. “I couldn’t have figured out you were talking about measuring sound on my own.”

“Then I was happy to help.”

Janus was the first to break into a smile and the Slytherin nudged Logan’s shoulder with his own, somewhat playfully before re-scooping up the Ravenclaw’s hand.

“You’re an idiot,” Janus said fondly. 

“I’ve hung out with you quite a lot. It’s bound to rub off.”

Logan was feeling quite odd. He couldn’t call it joy- the feeling of the crowd around him dampened that to an enormous amount. The pure raw energy of it kept him from contentedness, calmness… but he wasn’t sad, or fearful anymore.

He was home.

He was among his people, his family.

Logan’s hand came up to stroke the top of Virgil’s head again. 

A song picked up at the end of the group and this time, Logan hummed the thing under his breath, letting his feelings mix with the pure energy and fury of the crowd around him. A pebble of love amongst a sea of hate.

“Government knows what makes a good life

Men can't be partners, there must be a wife.”

Janus glanced at the two around him, and Logan’s soft humming and Patton’s fearful and sad belting. Logan raised his eyebrows at him and the Slytherin opened his mouth to ass his own fury into the mix.

“Over and over they trip us with laws

Over and over we fight for the cause.

Never mind pensions or medical plans

Lesbian partners just need a man

Over and over they trip us with laws

Over and over we fight for the cause.”

There was a chittering next to his left ear. It took Logan longer than he was willing to admit to realize that Virgil, even in his animal form, had chosen to join into the music.

“Family's a man, a wife, and a kid,

All other versions they put on the lid…”

And then Logan smelt it. 

It was almost unrecognizable amongst the rest of the scents flying around him- sweat, cloth, cigarette smoke, random restaurants they passed on their march- but it was there.

Smoke.

Not just any smoke.

Logan had only ever read about the smell, but he knew what the sizzling hot pepper, crisp and slightly demented scent meant.

It meant someone had set off Fiendfyre.

“Over and over they trip us with laws

Over and over we fight for the cause.

Over and over and over and over,

over and over again!!”

The song started over again, but Logan had long since stopped humming. What could’ve only been a few seconds felt like centuries and he fully withdrew from the roaring protest in the city around him and into his head. Distantly he could feel Janus tugging him forward and hear Patton’s questioning voice but it wasn’t long until those became distant.

If he _smelt_ Fiendfyre, it meant it had to have been set off, but Logan didn’t see any sign of panic. He might’ve dismissed the scent- after all, anyone who was planning on breaking up the protest would be sure to set off the spell in a place that would scare them off… 

But he _definitely_ could smell it.

So they had set it off earlier. They had known the millions of people who were tired of being vilified in the media would come marching this way and had planned for them. Fiendfyre couldn’t be controlled- even setting it off to practice was incredibly dangerous.

Unless… 

Well, unless the practice had happened with the sole purpose of ensuring the Fiendfyre would only spread to where they wanted it to. While it couldn’t be put out, they certainly would work to contain it and quick blasts of the spell in the area to see where it would spread and what methods worked to keep it safe was… well, it was exactly what Logan would do if he wanted to plan an attack. 

But if he was smelling it now, it meant that the march was getting close to where whoever had set off the flames were planning on setting them off.

Could they have been setting them off for a different reason? One that wouldn’t pertain to the march?

Logan dismissed the thought as soon as he had it. There was nothing else really happening in the city for the next week after this. It was incredibly unlikely for this to solely be a coincidence- not impossible, maybe around 0.82%. Low enough that it didn’t make sense to entertain it.

He conjured a map in his head of the city and quickly highlighted the route they were on and would continue taking. They were close enough to the Ministry to be considered a “threat,” which would give them a defense should the government attack them (if they were the ones behind the Fiendfyre) but far enough away that it wouldn’t spread to the actual building.

If he was going to attack them, this would be the perfect spot to do it.

Logan came back into his body and went toppling into Janus’s outstretched arms. They were still on the first chorus of the song- he hadn’t been out for very long. Before either Janus or Patton could talk, Logan addressed the raccoon around his neck.

“Do you smell a hot sort of smoke? Your nose is better than mine right now, I want to double-check before I make any assumptions.”

The raccoon pointed his nose up into the air and tilted his head to the left. After a moment, Virgil nodded, and a fear that Logan hadn’t felt since he watched a werewolf devour his best friend fully hit him. He had to take a moment to breathe before he dove back into his head, attempting to come up with a way out of this.

“What’s going on?” Patton’s voice was high, and already fading as Logan began to sort through his thoughts.

“Logan, I know you think we can all read your brain but, and this is going to come as a shock so bare with me…”

Judging by the path, the way the wind was blowing, the amount of time it would’ve taken him to notice the scent, the strength of the scent itself… they had about a minute before a literal storm of fire cleaved the march in half, leaving thousands dead in its wake. Logan would’ve pursed his lips, but his brain was moving far too fast for his body to keep up.

He needed to let everyone know. And he needed to let them know in a way that wouldn’t make everything worse. Plus, he had to make sure they would believe him.

It was impossible. Until the flames actually happened, less than a fourth of the people here would even consider listening to him. Some might even think he was trying to trick them into ruining the march.

So what he had to do was hold off the fire when it did happen and give everyone time to apparate away. Some wind charms might be able to slow it down. Not for very long, but long enough to grab an adult and get away.

Logan blinked back into his body and grabbed Janus’s arm. “Get to the back of the march, in the south of the city, and stay there. Shove, scream, whatever, just get away from here _now._ Do you understand?”

Janus didn’t question him. With a look that promised plenty of questioning later, he dropped Logan’s hand and turned to go against the crowd. The Hufflepuff reached out for Virgil- but Virgil dug his tiny claws into Logan’s dress shirt and let out a quiet growl.

“The entire point of you being a raccoon was so you could get out of danger quickly should you need to,” Logan told him. “You need to. Go with them.”

Virgil’s next growl was much louder and Logan didn’t have time to argue with him.

“Alright fine. Janus, Patton, go.”

Janus pursed his lips. It was Patton that ended up pulling the two of them back down the way they had already passed. A second later they vanished from view.

Logan could only hope that they got out in time.

Right.

40 seconds to get to where he needed to be.

Logan didn’t bother with politeness. He elbowed his way through the crowd, knocking several people to the ground on a rampage to get to the front. A couple of people deliberately tried to cut him off and Logan used a well placed _Flipendo,_ (the knockback jinx) to get them out of his way.

Virgil squeaked in his ear.

“I apologize for alarming you, but I don’t think… Logan's voice trailed off. “Dig your claws into my back and don’t let go.”

He didn’t have time to test if Virgil had done it. Logan ducked his head, ran another few strides away from people around him, and then transformed fully into a unicorn.

He knocked several people down in the process and the shirt Virgil was clinging onto turned into his actual silvery-white back. However, while everyone around him was staring, not a single one seemed to realize that it was the asshole who had been knocking people over that was now the horse.

Virgil let out a high whining, probably due to the silver blood Logan was sure coated his claws at this point. Logan nickered back before taking off at a gallop through the crowd, forcing people out of his way and knocking any down who didn’t move fast enough.

Unicorns were disgustingly fast. Not even werewolves were able to keep up with them (something that had been tried and tested) and Logan managed to get to his estimated spot of where the fire would begin in under 30 seconds. 

He shifted back into a human and as he did so, he cast two spells: Crinus Muto, which changed his hair to bright yellow, and the stinging spell, which swole his face before anyone could get any kind of look at him. 

Virgil gave an impressed and yet completely horrified squeak.

The tiny raccoon claws that Virgil had clung to continued to bleed, even though Virgil now grabbed Logan’s shirt, but Logan paid no attention to that. He held his wand out in front of him and waited.

And the Fiendfyre came.

Two giant coils of it swirled like tornados towards the streets the march was standing on, ready to leave the protest in two and leave a wake of burning bodies in their path. Screams shredded the air around him, along with raccoon hissing and tiny gaspy breaths that Logan recognized as his own.

He raised his wand up into the air, took a long breath, and created a tornado of his own.

It was a large spiral of air surrounding the protesters and moved with such force that the fire was pushed back, rampaging against the empty skyscrapers it had already begun to melt to the ground. 

Screams echoed in the area around him, but Logan concentrated solely on his spell. Some magic was easy- you sent it on its way, it did what you wanted it to, and that was the end. One and done. This spell was like holding down a raging beast; the air wanted to do everything but hold back the flame and Logan had to fight to keep it there.

He barely felt Virgil leap from his neck but he definitely recognized the soft hand that pushed Logan’s hair from his forehead before settling on his shoulder, a steady reminder of the Ravenclaw Logan would forever have at his back.

“ _Sonorus,_ ” Virgil said loudly. When he spoke again, his voice had more than triple and it spread across the screaming and yelling of the people around them. “Get out!” Virgil boomed. “Apparate away!”

That seemed to snap everyone out of it. Within seconds, practically the entire area was clear and Logan and Virgil stood alone in the whirlpool, surrounded by fire that promised their doom.

“Do you know how to apparate?” Virgil asked him urgently.

Logan managed to give his head a little shake. He was rewarded for his communication by the fire breaking through part of his tornado and he grimaced at the motion.

“Do you have a plan out?”

He couldn’t read him. He couldn’t see the way Logan could. He didn’t know- shit. And Logan couldn’t fucking tell him.

Logan closed his eyes.

Virgil was going to hate this so much.

Without any warning, Logan dropped the wind around them. In the same motion, he transformed back into a unicorn, grabbed the back of Virgil’s T-shirt in his teeth, lifted him into the air, and took off at a run.

Virgil screamed in his mouth and Logan flung his head back, swinging Virgil up and onto his back. Within seconds, Virgil had wrapped both his arms around Logan's neck, and Logan, without the strange weight dangling from his teeth, booked it across the now-empty street.

Fiendfyre swam closer but Logan kept moving, Virgil's head pressed against his neck. 

“We’re going the wrong way!” Virgil shouted. “Janus and Patton went in the other direction! We’re going towards the Ministry building!”

Logan nickered in response.

Yes, they were.

Because if there was any part of this city that the people who attacked them would want to keep safe, that was it.

So against the heat at his back and the burning in his legs, Logan booked it across the streets to where he dared to hope safety might await.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit long


End file.
